Typically the business of selling jewelry consists of displaying items of jewelry and gemstones either loosely or in a tray. This type of display requires frequent handling of the items in order to get information about the specific pieces of jewelry or the particular gems. Such frequent handling increases the risk of loss and is a very inefficient means to display such items to a potential customer.
The above art notwithstanding, people skilled in the art are working to develop devices for displaying jewelry and gemstones, and information about the displayed jewelry and gemstones, in a convenient and efficient manner.